Ahogada en la Soledad
by Liz Malfoy
Summary: [ONE.SHOT. Navideño] Hundida yo estaba, ahogada en soledad. Mi corazón lloraba de un vacío total.


_Muy buenas! _

_Desde hace algun tiempo había querido publicar este one-shot... pero la época no era la adecuada. Ahora que recien comienza el mes de diciembre siento que es el momento ideal para publicarlo n.n. Es un Draco/Hermione que escribí hace bastante rato y que ahora que lo vuelvo a leer me parece mas dulce._

_Es una historia que espero les deje un buen sabor de boca. Va con todo mi cariño y en honor a esta época maravillosa que io adoro y es mi preferida. La Navidad._

_Espero me dejen sus reviews _

_Liz Malfoy_

**Disclaimer:** Los maravillosos personajes son obra de JKR

**

* * *

**

**ººAhogada en la soledadºº**

-No sé que es lo bueno de esta época –dijo Hermione con fastidio, mientras se arreglaba la bufanda. Tembló ligeramente, iba con un sobretodo blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, guantes y bufanda negra. No estaba tan helado, pero la frialdad se veía multiplicada al llegar a su cuerpo...años anteriores ella había amado esta época pero ahora se sentía infeliz y desdichada.

_Hundida yo estaba, ahogada en soledad  
Mi corazón lloraba de un vacío total_

Caminaba por el parque donde la navidad se sentía con todo su esplendor, acompañado de un precioso atardecer que pintaba los cielos en rojo, rosado y dorado. Una ligera capa de nieve se veía cubriendo las copas de los árboles y el suelo.  
La castaña se detuvo y miró a su lado un árbol, en el que pequeños seres bailaban destellando en diferentes colores; eran las pequeñas hadas que celebraran que 24 de diciembre se acababa y 25, día de navidad se asomaba.  
Sintió un vacío por la soledad...

_Todo lo intenté, por donde quiera te busqué  
Eras tú mi necesidad_

Hermione odio, sólo por un momento, aquel ambiente que parecía sacado de un retrato creado por una mente maestra e ingeniosa, en que el ambiente navideño era palpable por cada uno de los detalles que mostraba.  
Continuó su camino.

¿A dónde podía ir?

A su casa...ni loca, no quería estar sola. La ira la lleno de nuevo... ¿Por qué sus amigos la habían dejado sola ese día?...Claro ella debía comprender que todos tenían una vida, todos tenían planes distintos "seguramente conseguirás que hacer" había dicho su pelirroja amiga antes de partir con Harry.  
¡Pero adivinen que! La bella figura de la castaña caminaba solitaria como una alma en pena por aquel tristemente hermoso parque; reprochándoles a quienes mas quería el haberla dejado abandonada.

_Triste y desolada, ya no pude soportar  
Más desesperada, era imposible de estar_

Se detuvo al llegar al centro del parque, donde un inmenso árbol reposaba, estaba lleno de vistosos adornos y luces delicadamente colocadas. Con cerca de tres metros de altura llegaba a ver una estrella que bailaba en lo más alto del pino.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Hermione al sentirse inevitablemente contagiada por ese espíritu y sintió la paz llegar a todo su cuerpo. Extendió los brazos mientras cerraba los ojos…

_Todo lo intenté, por donde quiera te busqué  
Eras tú mi necesidad, alcé mi rostro y..._

Fue entonces cuando sintió una cálida mano tomar la suya, enguantada, y hacerla girar suavemente sobre sí; ella abrió lentamente los ojos para descubrir el dueño de aquella calidez que le había sido transmitida.

_Llegaste tú y todo cambió  
Llegaste tú, la esperanza triunfó  
Llegaste tú, volví a nacer_

Sorprendiéndose sobremanera al ver que la mano que la había tomado pertenecía a un chico con una cabellera rubia platinada que caía rebeldemente sobre su frente, unos profundos ojos grises que, parecían no expresar ningún sentimientos específico en aquel momento más, tenían un brillo especial y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que resultaba encantadora y tremendamente atractiva. Ella dio tres pasos hacia atrás y se soltó.

Por tanto tiempo quise encontrar la solución  
A ese gran vacío que llevaba en mi interior

-Feliz Navidad Granger –dijo el chico muy tranquilo

-¿Qué...qué haces aquí Malfoy? –

-Pues es un parque y cualquiera puede venir a pasear –

-Lo sé, pero a lo que me refiero es que es noche buena –algunas estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el cielo – ¿No deberías estar con...alguien en algún lugar?

-Pues estoy, contigo en el parque –dijo con una nota de obviedad en su voz.

-No Malfoy, me refiero a familia o preparando cena navideña –

-¿Qué familia? –pronunció Draco en un tono despectivo, pero luego siguió con su tono tranquilo –Realmente ¿crees que yo estaría haciendo semejante cosa? Soy demasiado inteligente como para dejarme llevar por un espíritu tan falso y superfluo.

-Lo único falso y superfluo eres tú –dijo Hermione recordando de pronto que estaba hablando con el ser mas frió que hubiera conocido, como se le ocurrió que el tendría una Navidad como el resto de personas "normales".

-Veo que no has cambiado en estos dos años Granger, y no te has olvidado de mí –alzó una ceja sensualmente y sonrió, Hermione se intentó controlar para responder con tono glaciar.

-Cómo olvidar tu cínica actitud, ingenuo sarcasmo y estúpida arrogancia...Imposible –

Draco rió con genuina comicidad, y la castaña no comprendía que le parecía tan gracioso. Ella estaba sola en un parque el 24 de diciembre y se sentía miserable.  
Él estaba solo ese día y se reía con su peor enemiga.

_Todo lo intenté, por donde quiera te busqué  
Eras tú mi necesidad, alcé mi rostro y..._

-¿Qué fue lo que me perdí? Por que yo no le veo lo gracioso a esta situación.

Él se acercó peligrosamente, lo que sorprendió a Hermione pero no retrocedió.  
Se miraron fijamente a los ojos perdiéndose en el mar de confusión que presentaban los sentimientos reflejados en las pupilas del otro.

-Sabes que es lo gracioso –dijo Draco en voz bastante baja y ronca –Que estoy con una sangre sucia en la noche de Navidad y... –señaló hacia arriba –bajo un muérdago

La castaña levantó la vista sorprendida, para asegurarse que lo que decía el era verdad. Mientras la chica miraba hacia arriba Draco se fijó en el hermoso cuello cetrino de la chica y solo atinó a pegar su nariz a éste, mientras con una inhalación acompasada absorbía el delicioso aroma de Hermione. Ella se estremeció

_Llegaste tú y todo cambió  
Llegaste tú, la esperanza triunfó  
Llegaste tú, volví a nacer_

El contacto del rubio la hizo sonrojarse levemente y poner en duda la veracidad de lo que estaba pasando, creyó que tal ves era una alucinación o cualquier cosa menos la realidad…

Draco había llegado esa noche al parque sin intención ninguna más que estar solo, pero al ver a la castaña extraños sentimientos afloraron en él y lo obligaron a acercarse a ella. Al verla con los ojos cerrados un brillo llenó los ojos del chico. Draco había tenido un impulso cuando decidió acercarse, pero fue imposible no caer ante la tentación de aquel dulce cuello, sintió ganas de besarlo y morderlo… pero no tenía derecho, si quiera, a acercar sus labios.  
Por fin Hermione decidió moverse, la respiración de Draco sobre su piel la estaba alterando. La castaña se puso a caminar lentamente mientras rodeaba el árbol.

_Todo lo intenté, por donde quiera te busqué  
Eras tú mi necesidad_

¿Qué estaba pasando? se preguntaba Hermione.

¿Era posible que él la hiciera feliz en esa noche de navidad en que todos la habían dejado sola?

Continuó su caminata alrededor del árbol. Draco permanecía estático en su lugar y sólo con infinita ternura la observaba, parecía una niña pequeña admirando las maravillas de la Navidad.

_Triste y desolada, ya no pude soportar  
Mas desesperada, era imposible de estar_

Ella llegó al lado de Draco una vez mas bajo el muérdago –No puedo creer que aun después de dos años de haber derrotado a Voldemort aun me llames Sangre sucia –le dijo Hermione, ya que cuando el rubio la llamó así, le había dolido mucho mas de lo que le dolía cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

-Eres la única a la que llamo Sangre Sucia... ¿Sabes que significa eso para mi? –interrogó él mirándola a los ojos.

-Pues que mas podría significar, que crees que soy inferior a ti y... –no continuó porque el dedo índice de Draco sobre sus labios se lo impidió.

_Todo lo intenté, por donde quiera te busqué  
Eras tú mi necesidad, alcé mi rostro y..._

_Llegaste tú y todo cambió  
Llegaste tú, la esperanza triunfó  
Llegaste tú, volví a nacer_

-Llamarte sangre sucia, para mí, siempre significó lo prohibido, lo que no podía tocar ni manchar con la oscuridad del mundo en el que vivía sumido. Era lo que me recordaba tu pureza y lo imposible que sería estar contigo, yo no era suficiente para ti. Y aun ahora me sigue recordando el mas hermoso regalo que nunca sería para mí...Hermione...

_Por tanto tiempo quise encontrar la solución  
A ese gran vacío que llevaba en mi interior_

-Draco... –susurró la chica acercándose a él, mientras un brillo intenso en sus ojos los volvía vidriosos. No podía creer la confesión que acababa de escuchar...era lo que creía que era.  
Solo quería llorar  
pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad;  
porque a quien mas odiaba,  
pero en secreto amaba  
la había hecho feliz la noche de Navidad

-Te quiero... –dijo el chico, antes de fundirse en un dulce beso. Ella se sorprendió un poco pero no tardó en corresponder, aquel era el beso que mas habían ansiado ambos durante sus vidas y cumplió todas sus expectativas al sentirse extasiados por el sabor de los labios del otro, comenzó tímidamente mas el rubio se sintió con la necesidad de profundizarlo, ella le dio el espacio para hacerlo mientras disfrutaban del placer de su primer beso.

-Supongo que yo también –susurró sonriendo Hermione pegada a los labios del chico, pudo sentir como él sonreía a su vez y comenzaban un nuevo beso.

El beso que marcaría el inicio de un amor que en el pasado fue reprimido pero siempre deseado, de dos almas que pensaron que era imposible... pero al fin en una fría noche de Navidad se habían confesado lo que los corazones y las miradas inútilmente ocultaron por tantos años...

_Todo lo intenté, por donde quiera te busqué  
Eras tú mi necesidad, alcé mi rostro y..._

_Llegaste tú y todo cambió  
Llegaste tú, la esperanza triunfó  
Llegaste tú, volví a nacer_

-¿Qué es lo bueno de esta época Hermione? –  
-Que por fin te tengo a mi lado...Draco –


End file.
